


Riccioli - The First Wedding

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Riccioli & Co. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And just a bit of angst, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, London, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Wedding, a lot of fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il trio formato da Thomas, Richard (diventato medico legale) ed Emilia, grazie a Sarah, si occupa speso di casi di alto profilo. Tre mesi prima, davanti a tutti i detective, Cecilia ha chiesto a Karen di sposarla.<br/>Adesso è finalmente arrivato il momento del grande giorno, ma purtroppo, non tutto andrà liscio come speravano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riccioli - The First Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> E anche questa storia arriva alla sua conclusione. Ammetto che è stata una sfida per me, considerando che mi sono trovata a gestire i miei bimbi in una situazione piuttosto diversa da quella della storia precedente, tentando di dare più spazio a chi era rimasto in disparte (my dear Sarah ❤).  
> Un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia adorata mogliah, alla mia nuova sociah aka telepate aka patner di role e ovviamente alle stupendose (?) artist che hanno realizzato queste due meraviglie *u* 
> 
> -skyearth85: http://67.media.tumblr.com/b4ed776a9882513aaa953342d092db4d/tumblr_o6q5jh5QQc1r2tjego1_1280.png  
> -kyriefortune: http://kyriefortune.tumblr.com/post/143902758906/sometimes-i-do-stuff-gift-for-the-story-riccioli

Thomas girava per la stanza, a braccia incrociate. Doveva ancora metabolizzare il fatto che sua sorella fosse una spia, ma le fece cenno di continuare a parlare, mentre Richard osservava la scena come se fosse più interessante del film che avevano in programma di vedere.

-Due giorni fa, la moglie del primo ministro inglese è scomparsa. Il primo ministro si è così rivolto al mio capo, che sa bene di non poter mandare nessuno dei suoi agenti a occuparsi di una missione sul suolo nazionale, e quando si è sparsa la notizia del vostro successo col caso del principe Adam, mi ha detto esplicitamente di contattare voi.-

Riccioli aveva sorriso e rivolto al fidanzato un cenno, sufficiente a capire che anche lui era dentro. Emilia non avrebbe rifiutato di certo, e l’unico ostacolo era il loro capo.

-Rilassati, fratellino, qualcuno farà una chiamata per fare in modo che possiate restare sotto il controllo dell’MI6 per qualche settimana. Non posso promettermi una paga per il lavoro svolto, ma avrete sicuramente dei vantaggi.-

Nel corso di pochi giorni erano riusciti a trovare la donna in un albergo in un sobborgo di Londra col suo amante. Alla fine la paga non era arrivata, nonostante grazie a loro non c’era stata nessuna fuga di notizie e quasi nessuno era venuto a sapere del possibile scandalo.

Erano però stati ricompensati in modo diverso: quando qualcuno di importante era coinvolto in un crimine, richiedeva sempre la presenza del loro trio per occuparsi del caso. Ogni quattro settimane circa arrivava un caso da parte del governo, che non faceva che farli conoscere negli ambienti giusti.  
Continuavano a esserci anche i casi noiosi, banali omicidi per denaro o per amore, ma ogni fascicolo che passava tra le loro mani veniva chiuso con il colpevole in prigione.  
Per Thomas era una delle più grandi soddisfazioni che potesse ricevere, perché se solo qualche tempo prima gli avessero fatto un resoconto dei fatti appena successi non avrebbe creduto a una sola parola. Era un poliziotto qualunque, in un paesino qualunque, e adesso era uno dei detective più noti di tutta Londra.

Nel frattempo, poi, era successo anche qualcosa nella sfera privata. Se da un lato le cose tra lui e Richard proseguivano pian piano, Emilia e Benjamin, che intanto cominciava a farsi conoscere nel mondo dell’editoria come scrittore di favole, avevano cominciato a vivere insieme ed era accaduto qualcosa che aveva sorpreso tutti e tre: era venuta a galla la relazione tra Karen e Cecilia.  
Se già la loro squadra omicidi aveva conquistato grande notorietà grazie ai casi di alto profilo, il primo Ispettore Capo gay  di Londra era un’ulteriore fonte di attenzione mediatica. I piani alti della polizia l’avevano presa abbastanza bene, e in poco tempo nessuno ci aveva più fatto caso.

C’era poi Richard, che dopo aver lasciato il posto da Starbucks era diventato finalmente un medico legale, e ogni mattina arrivava con qualcosa di caldo per tutti, quasi se ormai fosse un vizio distribuire i caffè per tutto il piano.  
Una mattina, però, si era presentato senza caffè, ma con Karen a seguito. Per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, il ragazzo aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti. Thomas si era avvicinato per chiedere spiegazioni, ma lui non aveva detto nulla.  
Poco dopo tutto si era fermato. La porta dell’ufficio del Capo si era aperta, e il silenzio era calato sull’intero distretto, perché tutti, anche lo stesso detective scozzese, avevano capito cosa stava per succedere. Cecilia aveva stretto le mani di Karen tra le proprie, sorridendole.

-So che probabilmente non immaginavi una proposta circondata da poliziotti, o che semplicemente  non immaginavi che sarebbe stato qualcuno come me ad inginocchiarsi per chiedere la tua mano. Ma vedi, amore mio, aspettavo questo momento da così tanto tempo che neanche puoi immaginarlo. Ho saputo che eri speciale dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, e da quando ti ho baciata ho capito che non ti avrei lasciata andare facilmente. E visto che con le parole non sono proprio brava come sembra, penso sia il caso di arrivare al punto.- Il silenzio restò intatto, mentre la donna si inginocchiava. Sicuramente, nessuno di loro si aspettava una cosa del genere, quando quel giorno erano arrivati a lavoro. –Karen, vorresti sposarmi e concedermi di passare il resto della mia vita al tuo fianco?-

L’agente della scientifica aveva annuito, più emozionata di tutta la squadra messa insieme. Si erano baciate, e per un momento gli omicidi su cui si concentravano ogni giorno sembravano scomparsi.  
Non c’era il dolore, la perdita: davanti avevano solo due persone che si amavano. E Thomas, che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi su Richard, aveva capito in quel momento che un giorno avrebbe voluto dire le stesse parole all’uomo che amava.  
Perché lui stesso non si aspettava, a Londra, che avrebbe trovato l’amore in un barista dagli occhi azzurri. Ma era successo, e non poteva negare quanto fosse felice della situazione.

Nelle ore successive a quel momento, non c’era stata nessuna chiamata, nessun crimine, come se il fato volesse dare una tregua, per non rovinare quel momento di felicità.  
Quando poi pensavano di poter tornare a casa qualche ora prima, era arrivata una chiamata da Sarah, loro tramite con l’MI6. All’inizio Richard aveva bloccato Emilia sulla porta, credendo che fosse in arrivo un nuovo caso, ma in realtà la sorella voleva semplicemente usare Thomas per fare le proprie congratulazioni.  
Come aveva saputo della proposta restava un mistero, ma nessuno dei tre faceva ormai troppo caso alle informazioni di una spia a tutti gli effetti.  
Si erano limitati a rivolgere il messaggio a Cecilia, prima di uscire diretti verso il solito Starbucks. Per quanto ormai Riccioli non ci lavorasse più, Thomas lo aveva ufficialmente dichiarato loro luogo di ritrovo.  
E poi, nessuno faceva i muffin così buoni come quelli che avevano lì.

-

_3  mesi dopo, Londra._

Qualche settimana prima, dopo che un magnate che avevano aiuto per conto dell’MI6 aveva donato al dipartimento una lauta somma, il trio aveva convinto Cecilia a trasformare un vecchio ripostiglio in una sala relax. Che poi avesse al suo interno semplicemente un divano, un portatile e un tavolino era una questione secondaria.  
Thomas, con sua “sfortuna”, aveva scoperto che la sua patner e il suo Riccioli avevano una piccolissima passione per le serie tv. Così piccola che ormai ogni loro pausa si trasformava in una maratona di quella o quell’altra serie. Quel mese, per esempio, era il turno di OUAT.  
-Giusto per capire, perché Emma sta uscendo con Hook?- Richard fissò lo schermo quasi incredulo, e il detective riuscì a rubargli il biscotto che teneva tra le mani.  
Trovava estremamente adorabile il fatto che il suo fidanzato sbuffasse ogni volta che c’era una qualche interazione tra i due personaggi. A quanto gli aveva detto più volte, proprio non riusciva a sopportare quella coppia.  
-Perché sono innamorati. Dai, come fai a non trovarli adorabili?- Emilia, dal canto suo, parteggiava per quella che aveva definito la sua “otp suprema”, la CapitanSwan.  
Thomas aveva cominciato a “shippare” anche lui una coppia, che la collega aveva chiamato OutlawQueen, ma non lo aveva ancora detto a nessuno dei due. Soprattutto a Richard, che sembrava una chioccia con i propri pulcini quando si parlava della SwanQueen.  
Dopo una decina di puntate, quando ormai aveva deciso di alzarsi, aveva fissato lo schermo incredulo. Aveva riconosciuto un volto familiare, ma sapeva che era impossibile che fosse chi pensava che fosse.  
-Sono io, o Crudelia sembra il capitano? Lei non si tingerà mai i capelli di nero e bianco o indosserà un abito con quella scollatura, ma si assomigliano terribilmente.-  
Emilia stava per commentare, quando la porta si era aperta e aveva prontamente fermato la riproduzione della puntata. Karen, sorridente come non mai, aveva saluto tutti e tre con un gesto della mano, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo alla poliziotta.  
-So che probabilmente dovrei chiederlo a una delle mie mille cugine, ma tu sei quella che starebbe meglio col vestito che visto l’altro giorno. Perciò, Emilia, vorresti essere la mia testimone di nozze?-  
Dopo qualche istante per rendersi conto della richiesta, si era alzata dal divano ed aveva abbracciato l’agente della scientifica, sorridendo a sua volta. –Certo che sì!-  
Richard aveva sorriso a Thomas, che si era avvicinato per darli un bacio sulle labbra. Avrebbe scommesso di aver sentito le due mormorare qualcosa che sembrava un “awww”, ma quando si era girato sembrava far finta di nulla. Si era poi alzato a sua volta, aprendo la porta per uscire dalla stanza.  
-Mi sa che ci tocca tornare a lavoro, e per la fortuna di qualcuno in particolare, mi occupo io di finire il rapporto dell’omicidio Boone, ma solo per stavolta.- Aveva preso un ultimo biscotto dalla scatola che conservavano preziosamente, per poi tornare alla scrivania.

Nelle giornate di lavoro classiche, in cui non c’era nessun chiamata dell’MI6 e nessuna proposta di matrimonio, la sezione omicidi era abbastanza convenzionale. Agenti lavoravano alle loro postazioni, mentre alti si occupavano degli interrogatori.  
Gli orari erano lunghi e irregolari, e perciò Thomas era grato del fatto di stare insieme a qualcuno che lavorava nel suo stesso campo. Emilia, che invece era fidanzata con un uomo che con la polizia non aveva nulla a che fare, si riempiva di gioia ogni volta che Benjamin le faceva una visita, o quando le faceva trovare il solito mazzo di rose sulla scrivania che arrivava ogni mese, puntuale come un orologio svizzero.  
Se solo pensava che proprio lui qualche mese prima risiedeva a Buckingham Palace ed era chiamato da tutti Principe, faceva uno strano effetto.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un messaggio di Sarah, che gli chiedeva di vedersi in un ristorante non lontano. Emilia era probabilmente in compagnia di Karen, mentre Richard doveva essere tornato in obitorio.  
Bussò quindi alla porta di Cecilia, avvisandolo che sarebbe stato di rientro entro massimo due ore, e si avviò verso l’uscita. Arrivò davanti al locale dopo pochi minuti, trovando la sorella visibilmente preoccupata.  
E non era tanto il sentimento in sé a sorprenderlo, ma il fatto che lo provasse. Sarah, sempre irriverente e sorridente, la spia dalle mille identità, che sembrava sempre padrona della situazione, mai in ansia.  
In quel momento, invece, camminava nervosamente, e lo abbracciò nel vederlo arrivare.  
-Non chiedermi nulla, non posso dirtelo. Sappi solo che un mio collega è in missione, ed è stato perso ogni contatto con lui.-  
La strinse, cercando di tranquillizzarla. Se la sua sorellina si era innamorata doveva essere qualcuno di speciale; perché sì, l’unico motivo per cui poteva essere in quello stato era proprio una questione amorosa.  
Dopo qualche istante, decise di guidarle nel locale. Prese un posto in un tavolo appartato, e, in mancanza della solita cioccolata calda, ordinò una birra per sé e un pizza per Sarah, conscio che l’alcool avrebbe rischiato di peggiorare ancora la situazione.  
-Quindi, questo tuo collega…vuoi parlarmene?-  
Dovette aspettare un paio di morsi alla pizza, prima di ottenere una riposta. –E’ una questione top secret, di cui teoricamente non dovrei sapere nulla neanche io. Lui mi aveva avvertito prima di partire, e ieri sera, dopo aver fatto rapporto per l’ultima missione di cui mi sono occupata, ho sentito il capo parlare con un analista, che gli riferiva che le trasmissione da parte del mio collega si era interrotte da più di un giorno.-  
Gli si strinse il cuore pensando a quella situazione. Thomas sapeva bene che il suo lavoro era rischioso, ma anche se fosse morto durante lo svolgimento del suo lavoro, almeno Richard avrebbe potuto sapere com’era successo, forse anche avere giustizia. Ma quando si mettevano davanti paesi dai nomi impronunciabili, missioni segrete e cose simili, la faccenda si faceva più intricata.  
-So che probabilmente non è il miglior consiglio che potrei darti, ma l’unica cosa che puoi fare, per quello che so, è aspettare. Forse non ha la possibilità di comunicare, ma è ancora vivo. Poi se è solo un collega non dovresti preoccuparti troppo.-  
Decise di provocarla, per spezzare la tensione. Ricevette un pizzicotto al braccio, riuscendo nel contempo a strappare un sorriso alla sorella.  
Quando si accorse che ormai era ora di tornare, l’abbracciò un’ultima volta, e si avviò verso l’ufficio, come se avesse semplicemente appena pranzato con sua sorella.

-

Con l’avvicinarsi del matrimonio, Cecilia aveva già predisposto il suo vice, visto che ormai lei, Karen e spesso Emilia si trovavano a dover sbrigare le varie faccende relative alle location e gli abiti.  
L’unica volta in cui Thomas si era assentato per via dell’evento, era stato quando Richard lo aveva trascinato a comprare un completo adeguato. In Scozia non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno, e l’unico che aveva era quello usato per il ricevimento reale di sei mesi prima.  
Tra i casi di alto profilo e gli omicidi di cui si occupavano per conto della polizia, il tempo era praticamente volato via, tanto che solo una X rossa sul calendario segnava che quello successivo sarebbe stato il Grande Giorno gli aveva ricordato che quella sera ci sarebbe stata la cena.  
Non essendo un matrimonio usuale, entrambe avevano rinunciato all’addio al nubilato, optando invece per una cosa più tranquilla: una cena appunto, a cui sarebbero stati i genitori di Karen, qualche suo parente, alcuni amici e il fratello di Cecilia. Il trio era rimasto sorpreso a sentir parlare di un fratello, visto che non avevano nessuna idea della sua esistenza.  A quanto in seguito gli aveva raccontato Karen, era un artista e un mercante d’arte, affascinante come pochi. Nato da una breve storia avuta dalla madre dopo la morte del padre, lui e Cecilia si frequentavano poco, nonostante avesse chiesto proprio a lui di farli da testimone.  
Il misterioso fratellastro aveva incuriosito tutti e tre, che avevano deciso di comune accordo di astenersi da qualunque ricerca su di lui. C’era poi un problema che andava risolto, prima della cena.  
Nonostante fossero passate più di due settimane dal pranzo di Thomas e Sarah, il collega non era ancora ritornato. Per quanto la sorella cercasse di nasconderlo, sembrava sul punto di esplodere.  
Spesso, quando erano insieme, sembrava non riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dallo schermo dal telefono, in attesa di qualche notizia. Avrebbe voluto aiutarla in qualche modo, e alla fine aveva deciso che doveva convincerla a staccare un po’.  
Karen, informata della situazione, non aveva esitato a dargli il permesso di farla venire al matrimonio. Aveva convinto poi Emilia a portarla a prendere un abito elegante, e aveva requisito il telefono alla sorella, promettendole che si sarebbe premurato di tenerlo sempre accesso.  
Nel frattempo, Richard si era occupato di occuparsi anche del suo look e in perfetto orario una limousine con Benjamin, Emilia e Sarah si era presentata sotto l’appartamento di Thomas. Arrivati al ristorante, erano stati accolti da Cecilia, Karen e i suoi genitori, insieme ad alcuni dei cugini e un paio di amici.  
Il fratellastro, però, attardava a farsi vedere. Quando pensavano che ormai non si sarebbe più mostrato, un uomo dai capelli rossi, con la barba appena accennato e un elegante abito nero si era avvicinato a Cecilia, abbracciandola.  
Il trio, seguito da Sarah e Benjamin, si era poi avvicinato a loro, per le presentazioni di rito.  
-Alexander, ti presento Richard, medico legale con cui lavoro, Emilia e Thomas, due dei miei detective migliori, Sarah, agente dell’MI6 con cui collaboro, e Benjamin,  scrittore di racconti per bambini. Lui è mio fratello, Alexander Grisham.-  
Mentre gli stringeva la mano, Thomas aveva notato che il suo sguardo si era posato subito su Sarah. Sua sorella quella sera sembrava ancora più elegante del solito, con un lungo abito rosso e i capelli elegantemente acconciati; il suo volto sembrava più rilassato, e pareva ricambiare gli sguardi di Alexander.  
Da un lato era contento per il fatto che avesse smesso, per un po’, di pensare al suo collega scomparso. Dall’altro, però, quel fascinoso artista puzzava di bruciato, come se qualcosa in lui stonasse col resto. Non aveva detto nulla, ovviamente, per non rovinare il momento, e la serata era stata nel complesso piacevole.  
Buon cibo, i genitori di Karen che non avevano fatto che raccontare aneddoti sulla loro bambina  e Alexander che rideva quando doveva ridere e per il resto seguiva la conversazione silenziosamente.  
A un certo punto, Richard aveva richiamato la sua attenzione, sussurrando poi sotto voce. –Sembri strano, posso sapere perché? E’ forse quel bel figurino che sembra avere qualche attenzione di troppo per tua sorella?-  
-Tanto lei è innamorata di un altro, anche se non lo vuole ammettere.- Aveva detto sbuffando, guadagnandosi una risatina da parte del fidanzato.  
Quando ormai il vino era finito ed era stato chiaro che era ora di andare, i cinque avevano saluto Karen e Cecilia, prima di risalire sulla limousine. Sarah sorrideva, Emilia si era addormentata sulla spalla di Ben e Richard gli stringeva la mano, incrociando le dita con le sue.  
Per quanto poteva dire di aver trovato una famiglia, di avere un lavoro che amava e una vita felice, la cosa più bella che l’Inghilterra gli aveva dato era proprio il suo Riccioli. Se solo quel giorno fosse entrato in un altro dei mille Starbucks della città, non lo avrebbe mai incontrato; fosse lui sarebbe addirittura rimasto a fare il barista, senza mai intraprendere la carriera di medico legale. Era bravo nel suo lavoro e anche gli altri detective ne parlavano sempre bene. Anche se il loro non era proprio un parere arbitrario, visto che Richard li “corrompeva” con caffè caldo tutte le mattine.

Dopo circa un mese da quando si erano messi insieme, aveva chiamato a casa, in Scozia. Non poteva muoversi da Londra per via del lavoro, ma voleva che i suoi sapessero di loro; sua madre aveva detto di volerlo conoscere conoscere il prima possibile e suo padre aveva detto che non importava che il suo “figlioletto” fosse un poliziotto, avrebbe spaccato le gambe al suo fidanzato se avesse osato  farlo soffrire. Era stato sul punto di piangere di gioia, non aspettandosi una reazione del genere.  
Amava Richard più di qualunque altra persona al mondo, e il fatto che anche i suoi genitori fossero così felici per lui rendeva tutto così perfetto da sembrare un sogno.

-

Era il Grande Giorno.  
Visto che Emilia stava aiutando Karen a prepararsi, ai restanti membri del trio,in compagnia di Benjamin e Sarah, sarebbe toccato occuparsi di coordinare l’allestimento. Avevano scelto di sposarsi ad Hyde Park, all’ombra di un’elegante corona di rose bianche.  
Da ormai due ore i vari addetti sistemavano le sedie e i fiori, sotto gli ordini di Ben, che si era rivelato quello di loro più esperto nella questione. Un tappeto bianco venne steso a mo’ di navata, per poi essere ricoperto di petali. Il cielo era limpido, il clima tiepido e gli invitati cominciavano ad arrivare.  
Thomas prese posto tra Richard e la sorella, accanto a Benjamin. Una violinista era seduta in un angolo, e poco dopo arrivò Cecilia: raggiante, indossava un elegante due pezzi bianco, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Per quanto fosse terribilmente tesa, era chiaro vedere nei suoi occhi la gioia che provava. Alexander sorrideva a sua volta, anche se il detective non riusciva a non pensare che ci fosse qualcosa fuori posto in lui.  
Decise di contenere i suoi spetti, per non rovinare la cerimonia. E preso com’era dai suoi pensieri, fu colto di sorpresa nel rendersi conto che la violinista aveva cominciato a suonare la marcia nuziale, una melodia lenta e delicata. Tutti si girarono, osservando prima Emilia, in un elegante abito blu al ginocchio, e di seguito a lei Karen: un velo le copriva il volto, mentre il vestito delicatamente decorato in pizzo pareva così grande da inghiottirla una figura minuta come a sua, nonostante fosse comunque meravigliosa; già piangeva mentre suo padre la accompagnava fin davanti a quelle che sarebbe stata la sua futura moglie.  
Una volta vicine, Cecilia le sollevò il velo, stringendo le sue mani tra le proprie. In quel momento sembrò crearsi una bolla intorno a loro due, così nessuno avrebbe mai potuto rovinare quel momento così speciale. La cerimonia andò avanti come di rito, e al momento della fatidica domanda la maggior parte delle persone già avevano il volto bagnato di lacrime. Sarah era quella tra loro che più si era emozionata, mentre Benjamin teneva lo sguardo innamorato su Emilia, tanto che poco dopo Thomas si sentì colpire sulla spalla da Richard.  
-Punto cinquanta sterline che entro l’anno prossimo di sposano anche loro due.- Aveva sussurrato, ridacchiando appena.  
Poco dopo, tutti gli invitati si zittirono, al sentir pronunciare all’officiante “vi dichiaro ufficialmente moglie e moglie”. Seguì in un fiume di applausi, mentre le due si baciavano con dolcezza, prima di percorrere la ‘navata’, tra amici e parenti pieni di felicità.  
Tutto, per il momento, sembrava andare per il verso giusto. Ma la giornata era ancora troppo lunga per cantare vittoria.

Se la cerimonia si era mantenuta piuttosto semplice, il ricevimento non ne reggeva il confronto: chissà come, Alexander era riuscito a farsi ‘prestare’ da un suo amico una villa fuori Londra, che all’apparenza poteva facilmente essere scambiata per un castello.  
L’aperitivo veniva servito all’ombra di alberi di ciliegio, mentre nel giardino erano stati allestiti i tavoli, di color bianco candido, con delle orchidee blu come unico tocco di colore. Cecilia e Karen non facevano che tenersi per mano, e sorridere.  
Thomas, dal canto suo, le osservava in silenzio, chiedendosi se un giorno anche lui e Richard sarebbero stati così. Non essendosi mai impegnato in una relazione sufficientemente seria, non aveva mai riflettuto seriamente sul matrimonio; almeno, questo finchè non era arrivato Riccioli.  
Si conoscevano da sei mesi appena, ma era già convinto che prima o poi l’avrebbe portato all’altare. Era una semplice conseguenza del fatto che avrebbe voluto passare tutta la sua vita con l’altro, e cosa di più sacro di un matrimonio poteva suggellare un legame del genere?

Scosse la testa, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri, quando gli ospiti cominciarono ad accomodarsi. Al centro c’era una tavolo rotondo, in cui presero posto le due neo spose, mentre gli altri occuparono i posti assegnati in precedenza.  
Per quanto il clima fosse rimasto conviviale per tutto il pranzo, grazie anche all’ottimo cibo, Sarah sembrava non godersi la festa. A Thomas bastò un’occhiata per capire che il motivo della sua malinconia era sempre lo stesso: il misterioso collega scomparso. Avrebbe voluto trova un modo per confortarla, ma prima ancora di mettersi a pensare a qualcosa arrivò Alexander. Dal nulla, quasi fosse comparso da una nuvoletta di fumo.  
-Vi concedete un ballo, miss Sarah?- Il suo accetto scozzese era così fastidioso da sembrare insopportabile per il detective, ma la sorella accettò di ballare senza pensarci troppo. Non staccò lo sguardo da loro neanche per un istante, controllando se quel misterioso individuo faceva qualche gesto ‘inopportuno’. Richard, che era l’unico a conoscere la sua antipatia, dopo essersi fatto una bella risata trascinò anche lui sulla pista.  
-Sai che una distrazione non le farà male? Lo so che ti preoccupi di lei, nonostante sia la maggiore, ma ha bisogno di non pensare, e non è detto che Alexander se la porti a letto.- Lo strinse a sé, permettendoli di poggiare la testa sulla propria vita.  
-Voglio solo che non perda la testa per qualcuno che da un giorno all’altro potrebbe scomparire. Merita di trovare qualcuno come te.- Poggiò un bacio tra i suoi capelli, muovendosi a ritmo con la musica.  
-Thomas, per essere un detective capisci poco le persone. Se tua sorella è davvero come tu dici che sia, non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi: se la saprà cavare.-

Propria quando stavano per baciarsi, Cecilia, visibilmente preoccupata fece segno a entrambi di avvicinarsi. Poco dopo sopraggiunse anche Emilia, e insieme a Karen si spostarono all’interno dell’edificio.  
-Per quanto la notizia non vi aggradi, devo comunicarvi che è stato rubato un quadro di inestimabile valore. Se avvisassimo ufficialmente la sezione furti d’arte, tutto il ricevimento sarebbe rovinato; perciò ho bisogno che voi lo troviate prima di sera. E chiedete l’aiuto anche di Sarah, se non è troppo impegnata.-  
I tre si scambiarono uno sguardo di puro sconcerto, come a cercare di capire se quello che avevano appena sentito era vero o no. Ma dopo qualche secondo, fu chiaro che il furto era reale, e che neanche quel giorno avrebbero potuto dire addio al loro lavoro.

-

Si dice spesso che i criminali non vanno mai in vacanza, e il furto di quel giorno ne era la prova.  
Se Cecilia e Karen pensavano di potersi godere il loro matrimonio in santa pace, allo stesso modo il trio prospettava di far parte ai festeggiamenti come se fossero persone assolutamente normali, e non mettersi a investigare. Ma sì sa, difficilmente il destino ascolta i propri desideri.  
  
Thomas, dal canto suo, aveva deciso che la cosa migliore era trovare presto il ladro e arrestarlo, per continuare a girare attorno al buffet dei dolci. Il quadro rubato era un Picasso in prestito da una collezione privata.  
L’opera si trovava nella sala principale della villa, piena di mobili preziosi e altri capolavori artistici. Se fossero stati in un film, Karen avrebbe avuto tutti gli strumenti per l’analisi della scena del crimine in borsetta; ma quella era la vita reale, e l’unica cosa su cui in realtà potevano contare era il loro ingegno.  
Essendo il luogo sprovvisto di telecamere, l’unica cosa da fare era appunto interrogare i sospettati uno per uno. E visto che non c’era modo di sapere chi era presente nel grande giardino al momento del furto, tutti erano possibili colpevoli. Dopo che Karen diede l’annuncio, il trio venne fatto accomodare in una delle stanze.  
Le due neo spose, ancora nel giardino, senza farsi notare osservavano i loro parenti e amici, facendo attenzione al fatto che nessuno potesse concordare un alibi.  
Poco dopo arrivò anche Sarah, più sorridente del solito, e prese posto accanto ad Emilia. Decisero che Thomas ed Emilia avrebbero posto le domande, mentre Richard, che dei tre era il più metodico, avrebbe annotato ogni informazione che poteva avere un minimo di importanza. Il motivo per cui Sarah era lì era invece quello più importante: grazie all’addestramento da spia, era capace con discreta sicurezza di individuare chi mentiva e chi diceva la verità.  
Le domande erano poche e semplici: dove si trovava? C’è qualche testimone che può confermare il suo alibi? Aveva qualche interesse nel rubare il quadro?  
Se dicevano la verità, Sarah annuiva. Ogni tanto, Emilia si alzava per prendere del caffè, che era sicuramente meno buono di quello che Richard portava in centrale la mattina.  
E nonostante lavorare all’antica avesse il suo fascino, dopo un po’ il sentire sempre le stesse risposte si rivelò frustante. Non avevano prove scientifiche o tracce di DNA da confrontare, e sembrava che quel quadro si fosse semplicemente volatilizzato.  
Poi venne il turno di Henry, un cugino di Karen. Sembrava nervoso, mentre prendeva posto sulla sedia senza dir nulla.  
Thomas iniziò a parlare, fissando l’uomo. –L’opera in questione è scomparsa tra le tre e le quattro del pomeriggio. Saprebbe dirci dove e con chi era all’ora in questione?-  
Ancora più titubante, Henry cominciò a balbettare. –Io, vede, io…ero all’interno della villa sì, proprio così.-  
Il trio si rivolse uno sguardo abbastanza esplicativo: forse avevano trovato il loro sospettato.  
-Con chi era e in che esatta zona si trovava?- Stavolta fu Emilia a porre la domanda, conscia che sembrava proprio nelle condizioni per confessare il crimine.  
-Io ero, beh…non posso dirlo. Ma vi giuro, non ho rubato niente!- Li guardava, disperato, col sudore sulla fronte.  
Thomas si alzò in piedi, appoggiandosi al tavolo, in modo da essere faccia a faccia con l’uomo. –Se confessi e restituisci il quadro, ti faremo avere una pena leggiera.-  
Lui sbottò, col sudore che ancora colava sul viso. -Ero con una donna, okay? Se mia moglie lo dovesse venire a sapere sono morto, capite?-  
E con quella frase, gli occhi dei quattro persero ogni spiraglio di sollievo. Anche stavolta, avevano preso un granchio.  
-Si chiama Jane, chiedetelo anche a lei.- E al seguito del cenno di Sarah per confermare la sua versione, l’ennesimo possibile sospettato andò via.

Thomas mandò giù l’ultimo sorso di caffè, ormai freddo, per poi cominciare a camminare per la stanza.  
Avevano  risolto casi all’apparenza molto più difficili, che coinvolgevano più di un’opera d’arte. Il trio era apprezzato per il modo in cui risolvevano i misteri più intricati, e adesso erano tutti e tre in difficoltà davanti una cosa così banale.  
Poco dopo, la porta si aprì. Ad entrare, fu Alexander.  
Il detective era ben conscio che la sorella non era l’elemento più abile per giudicare o no la sua colpevolezza, perciò doveva far affidamento solo su se stesso.  
-Vi risparmio le domande: non ho un alibi. Ero nel giardino coperto, c’è una panchina all’ombra di alcuni alberi di pesco che è veramente affascinante. Sapete, cercavo un nuovo soggetto da commissionare a un artista, e sono andato alla ricerca di ispirazione. Ma non ho rubato il quadro, preferisco l’arte più classica, e sono abbastanza ricco da comprarlo. Sono certo che Cecilia vi avrà raccontato che sono un mercante d’arte.- Disse tutto senza interruzione, come se avesse preparato quel discorso in anticipo.  
Ma la sua storia, in realtà, non faceva una pecca. L’unico modo per entrare nella zona della villa in cui si trovava era passando dal giardino interno, quello in cui si teneva il ricevimento, e non sarebbe certo potuto entrare e uscire indisturbato con un Picasso sotto braccio.  
E quando Thomas volse lo sguardo verso Sarah per la solita conferma, lei annuì. Non aveva prove per trattenerlo, perciò l’unica cosa da fare fu lasciarlo andare.  
  
Dopo di lui ci furono poche altre persone, poi fu Emilia ad alzarsi, facendo segno ai tre di seguirla. –So che è evidente che l’uomo di cui almeno tre di noi sospettano è Alexander, perciò direi di verificare la sua storia, e ripercorrere la strada che teoricamente avrebbe fatto. Giusto per scrupolo.-  
La villa era una grande casa, aperto al centro dal giardino circolare in cui si svolgeva il ricevimento. Attorno a esse si sviluppavano gli ambienti abitativi della villa, mentre al lato apposto dell’ingresso c’era un corridoio aperto, la cui copertura è sostenuta da colonne in marmo. Esso conduceva fin fuori la villa, all’interno di un secondo giardino circondato da alberi e coperto anch’esso.  
Il corridoio colonnato, però, non aveva entrare alla villa. Appunto, bisognava entrare nel giardino centrale per poter accedere all’ala est della villa, dove si trovava il quadro.  
Decisero di ispezionare per primo proprio il corridoio, e fu Richard a notare qualcosa di rosso inserito tra i mattoni: una rosa. Tirandola via, i quattro si accorsero di uno spiraglio.  
Nel momento esatto in cui tirarono via il mattone, il muro si aprì, rivelando una porta segreta, che conduceva all’interno della villa. Senza perdere tempo, Thomas corse dentro, fino alla sala in cui si trovava il quadro.  
Nel posto in cui prima si trovava l’opera, adesso c’erano due rose, a cui era legato un altro biglietto. Fu Emilia a leggerlo ad alta voce, visibilmente sconvolta: “Beh, alla fine ci siete arrivati, ma io sono stato più abile. E se potete, chiedete scusa a mia sorella, non volevo certo rovinarle il matrimonio” subito sotto, un’altra frase “Per Sarah: le rose qui appese sono due, e se conti anche quella fuori sono tre. Mi raccomando, appena puoi cerca il significato di questo numero. Spero di rivederti presto! -Alexander”.  
In un'altra occasione, Thomas avrebbe esultato, dicendo di aver avuto ragione del primo momento. Ma a lui il significato di tre rose lo aveva spiegato Emilia durante una delle loro maratone, e quell’abile bugiardo e ladro da quattro soldi sarebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere prima di avvicinarsi a sua sorella.  
  
-  
  
Quando arrivò il momento di fare rapporto a Cecilia, non sembrò così sorpresa come avrebbe dovuto.  
Li osservò, sospirando. –Avevo sempre sospettato che Alex fosse troppo ricco per essere un semplice mercante, ma dovevo dare una possibilità a mio fratello. Non pensavo certo che le cose sarebbero andate a finire così. E temo proprio che da questo momento non avremo più una vita tranquilla.-  
A quel punto, furono costretti a chiamare sul serio qualcuno più esperto di loro nel campo dei furti di opere d’arte. La Luna di Miele, con dispiacere di entrambe, venne rimandata, e a poche ore dal matrimonio Cecilia dovette togliersi l’abito per andare a fare rapporto ai piani alti.  
Grazie a una telefonata a Boone, capo di Sarah e direttore dell’MI6, riuscirono a bloccare ogni fuga di notizie sull’identità del ladro, nonostante la notizia del furto ebbe un impatto mediatico enorme.  
Dopo una dichiarazione pubblica del capo della polizia, gli animi sembrarono calmarsi. Le petizioni per la restituzione da parte del ladro del Picasso durarono qualche settimana, ma poi la notizia andò scemando: c’erano notizie ben peggiori a cui pensare. Così Karen e Cecilia riuscirono finalmente a partire per la Polinesia.  
La vita del trio invece riprese normalmente, per quanto ormai Thomas spesso saltava le maratone per vedere Sarah. Tra il collega scomparso e l’invaghimento per un ladro, ultimamente era stata tutt’altro che fortunata, perciò era il suo compito fare il bravo fratello e darle una mano, per quanto possibile.  
In un giorno come tanti altri, il detective si era ritrovato con la sorella nel solito Starbucks. Aveva appena risolto un triplice omicidio ed era stremato, ma la sorella sembrava più distrutta del solito.  
Prese posto accanto a lei, dopo aver ordinato due porzioni di torta al cioccolato.  
-Ieri sera ho sentito dirlo che vogliono dichiararlo morto. Sono due mesi ormai che non si fa sentire, e nessuno sa dove sia.- La donna cominciò a torturare la glassa, senza però mangiare nulla. –Sai, abbiamo lavorato insieme tante volte, è uno dei migliori. Non può essere morto senza che nessuno ne sapesse nulla, non può e basta.-  
Senza pensarci, la strinse forte. Capiva cosa stava provando, ma non aveva davvero idea di cosa poter fare per farla stare meglio.  
E poi sentì il cellulare di Sarah vibrare. La sorella si staccò da lui in fretta, estraendo il telefono dalla tasca. Osservò lo schermo, ed esterrefatta corse via, prendendo solo le chiavi dell’auto.  
Sul dispositivo, Thomas scorse una frase che capì senza pensarci troppo, e sorrise.  
  
_“E’ vivo.”_

 


End file.
